


What is left behind

by teabox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Friendship/Love, Post Reichenbach, Things left unsaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teabox/pseuds/teabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the things she knows.<br/>These are the things he doesn't say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is left behind

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing on Molly and Sherlock.

These are the things she knows.  
That you can not die from a broken heart or cry all your tears.  
That "unrequested" comes from Latin and she learned the meaning a long time ago.  
That it doesn't matter how fake your smile appears to be, most of the time people prefer to believe it. It's easier that way.  
That there is a spot between the things she knows and the things she feels, and Sherlock stands exactly there.

She wants to cry now, in her apartment emptier than ever. She wanted to cry at Bart's, but she didn't and she is proud of that. There was so much to do, focus was essential, not the tears.  
Finding everything, preparing everything. Sherlock going through it all, over and over again. Sherlock saying "it's going to be okay". Sherlock with that tone of voice. Sherlock not saying thank you, but saying it, anyway, somehow, without words. Sherlock.  
When the dawn found them still at the hospital, she wasn't surprised. She was just exhausted.

She knows she should be happy. She thinks of John and Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. She thinks and she worries and she doesn't want to imagine what would be of her, now, if she didn't know the truth. So, yes she knows she should be happy.  
And she will do her best to be, until the day the silent lab at Bart's will be filled again with that familiar "good morning, Molly Hooper".  
She will be truly happy that day.  
And she will cry - this thing she knows.

*

These are the things he doesn't say.  
Molly Hooper has big eyes and a small frame.  
Maybe the eyes seem big because she always looks up at him, and the frame looks so small because he is tall. Sherlock doesn't know - it's not important, after all.  
Molly knows sadness and how cruel life can be. These are two of the reasons why he stays away from her. She reminds him what he could have been, if the circustances were different. He looks at her and sees a part of him. What he studied and exercised so much to keep out of himself.  
Molly Hooper is emotions. And colors. The things Sherlock didn't wanted for himself.  
She is patient and caring and sensitive. He saw her working, she is delicate. Always delicate. Even if the bodies she addresses her attentions to couldn't care any less. Or anymore.

Molly isn't pretty. She is _that_ pretty.

In the hour of need, she will help - not because she loves him or thinks she does, it's something bigger and more noble and more stupid than that.  
Something Sherlock can not find a word for, but many. It has always been hard for him describing _this_ , he prefers just to think she is in the same gray area where John is.  
He thought she knew. He was mistaken.

Molly Hooper has a special smile just for Sherlock - he knows this much - as John has a special look just for him.  
He can hardly wait to see them both again.


End file.
